Tu m'as manqué
by xNeurotic
Summary: "Mais qu'est ce que tu fais!" Tu m'as manqué! Il lui manquait, c'était indéniable. Il avait besoin de savoir...savoir s'il y avait encore un espoir pour eux : le garçon et le loup. [suite de l'épisode 3x19]


**OS | SLASH | DETHAN **

* * *

**- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?**

**- Tu…m'as manqué !** répondit Ethan en se penchant pour embrasser Danny.

Evidemment, il ne pouvait pas expliquer au garçon qu'il l'empêchait de courir vers un possible piège d'un nogitsune, qui est en fait Stiles qui n'est plus réellement lui-même depuis que cette chose se nourrissant du chaos, de conflits et de douleur habite son corps.

Danny le prendrait surement pour un fou, même si Ethan mourrait d'envie de lui avouer la vérité. Mentir au jeune hawaïen devenait de plus en plus difficile. Il avait disparu durant plusieurs semaines et ne pouvait pas lui en expliquer les raisons. Lorsqu'il avait vu Danny dans les bras de cet autre garçon, l'embrassant, Ethan avait cru devenir fou mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien reprocher à Danny, après tout c'est lui qui était parti.

Malgré tout, il semblerait que Danny ne lui en veuille pas tant que ça puisqu'il lui rend son baiser. Ethan décide d'en profiter quelques minutes avant de rejoindre les autres. Quand la flèche toucha le coach, un sentiment de soulagement emplit le corps du loup-garou en sachant que Danny ne craignait rien, de même que son frère. Il se savait égoïste, après tout, le coach ne méritait pas ça, mais tant pis.

Une fois l'ambulance partit, les élèves rentrèrent au lycée et assistèrent à la découverte de la possible bombe. La panique s'installa et Ethan chercha Danny des yeux, il fut rassuré en l'apercevant pas loin. Il devait lui parler.

# # #

Le soir même, Ethan décida d'aller voir son petit copain. Pouvait-il encore l'appeler comme ça ? Il n'en était pas sur mais tant pis. Cela lui faisait plaisir de penser ça, l'hawaïen était le premier à lui faire ressentir autant de choses. Il lui envoya un texto, lui demandant de sortir et de le rejoindre dehors. Quelques minutes plus tard, Danny ouvrit la porte d'entrée et sortit devant chez lui.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? **

**- Tu m'as manqué. **

**- J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ça.** Répliqua Danny en levant les yeux au ciel.

**- Parce que c'est vrai. Je sais que j'ai disparu pendant plusieurs semaines, que je ne t'ai pas donné de nouvelles mais… **

**- Mais quoi ? **

**- J'avais de bonnes raisons. **

**- Oh ! Super ! Donne-les-moi alors ! **

**- Tu vas me prendre pour un fou. **

**- A ce point là ? Tu as inventé quoi ?** demande Danny avec colère.

**- Je ne les ai pas inventés, elles sortent juste de l'ordinaire. **

**- Dis-moi au lieu de parler pour ne rien dire !**

Danny était énervé, contre Ethan pour revenir comme une fleur après trois semaines d'absence mais aussi contre lui-même pour avoir répondu à son baiser le matin même. Il fixait Ethan méchamment, tapant du pied sur le sol pour lui montrer son impatience mais ce dernier n'avait pas l'air très décidé à parler. Il se frottait les cheveux et la nuque, en baissant la tête gêné. Danny s'en voulut d'observer avec gourmandise le roulement des muscles des épaules de son ancien petit ami puis il se ressaisit.

**- Bon, super. C'était une conversation très intéressante. Bonne nuit. **

Il tourna les talons pour rentrer chez lui mais Ethan le rattrapa.

**- Je suis désolé, attends**… Supplia le jeune châtain.

Danny soupira mais consentit à se tourner vers son ex. Ethan attrapa les deux mains du gardien de l'équipe de lacrosse dans les siennes et inspira profondément pour se calmer.

**- Je vais te montrer quelque chose. S'il te plait, n'ai pas peur je ne te ferais aucun mal. **

**- Pourquoi est-ce que je penserais ça ? **

**- Juste…n'ai pas peur d'accord. **

Danny acquiesça et regarda attentivement Ethan. Le changement de couleur des yeux d'Ethan fut la première chose à surprendre l'humain, puis ce furent les oreilles, les poils, les crocs et enfin les griffes. Une minute à peine plus tard, le visage et les mains d'Ethan revinrent à la normale. Danny n'avait pas bougé, pas montré le moindre signe de peur si ce n'est un battement de cœur loupé sous la surprise.

**- Tu peux m'expliquer maintenant ?** demanda doucement Danny.

**- Je suis un loup-garou. **

Danny ne dit rien mais eut un rire nerveux. Il fixait Ethan comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait tandis que ce dernier affichait un air anxieux. Il avait réellement peur que Danny le rejette et il savait qu'il ne le supporterait pas.

**- D'accord…** fini par murmurer l'hawaïen.

**- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire d'accord…? tu m'en veux ? tu me trouves horrible ? Répugnant ? Tu veux me tuer ? Me frapper ? Me dénoncer à la police ? **

Ethan parlait à une telle vitesse que Danny ne saisit que quelque mot comme « tuer » ou « police ». Il leva les mains et les posa sur les épaules du lycanthrope.

**- Calme-toi Ethan. Je ne sais juste pas quoi dire d'autre, c'est tout. Je ne veux pas te tuer ou faire je ne sais quoi avec la police, à vrai dire j'ai rien compris à tout ce que tu viens de dire. Tu es…un loup-garou, soit. Mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec ton absence et en fait, c'est plutôt ça qui m'intéresse. **

**- Oh…en fait, mon frère et moi avons eu…une sorte d'accident qui a perturbé nos…capacités de loup. On a mis du temps à s'en remettre. J'aurais du t'appeler mais je me suis dit que c'était mieux que tu sois loin de moi à ce moment-là. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal Danny. **

**- Ton frère aussi en est un ? **

**- Oui, mais il y a pas que lui, mais euh… je ne sais pas si je dois te le dire. **

**- D'accord. Ce n'est pas grave, je n'ai pas besoin de savoir ça. Ton absence n'avait donc rien à voir avec un autre garçon ? **fini par demander timidement le gardien de Lacrosse.

**- Quoi ?! Non. Je…il n'y a que toi qui compte. **

Danny sourit à la réponse d'Ethan et s'avança pour l'embrasser. Dieu ! Que ces lèvres pleines et douces lui avaient manquées. La prise d'Ethan sur les hanches de l'hawaïen se fit plus forte et le loup maintient son compagnon contre lui. Ils s'embrassaient avec douceur, profitant de la présence de l'autre quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur la mère de Danny.

Ethan, l'ayant entendu, se sépara bien vite de son petit-ami, affreusement gêné que la mère de celui-ci les surprenne.

**- Désolé de vous déranger, je t'apporte une veste Danny, il fait froid à cette heure-ci. **

**- Mamaaaan, tu déranges là !** se plaint Danny tout en allant attraper le gilet que sa mère lui tend.

**- Bonsoir Madame, **dit Ethan.

**- Bonsoir jeune homme, vous êtes le fameux Ethan ?**

**- Euh…oui **

**- Oh d'accord, bon je vous laisse alors ! **

La mère de Danny repartit, laissant les deux garçons seuls.

**- Le « fameux » Ethan ?** demanda alors le loup-garou en insistant sur le mot fameux.

**- Il se peut que je lui ai pas mal parlé de toi…** confia Danny, rougissant.

Ethan fut très content d'entendre ça, il n'avait personne à qui parler de Danny mais s'il le pouvait, il ne tarirait pas d'éloge. Malheureusement, entendre parler de Danny énervait Aiden alors Ethan gardait tout ce qu'il pensait au fond de lui. Il embrassa à nouveau son copain.

# # #

Après plusieurs baisers, Ethan était rentré à l'appartement qu'il partageait avec son frère, un sourire niais collé sur ses lèvres. Aiden haussa un sourcil en le voyant comme ça.

**- T'étais où ?**

**- Chez Danny**, répondit le plus jeune des deux.

**- Oh. Et alors ? **

**- Je lui ai dis pour nous. **

**- Comment ça, tu lui as dit pour nous, tu veux dire nous les loups-garous ?! **

**- Bah oui, idiot ! **

**- MAIS T'ES COMPLÈTEMENT DINGUE ! IL T'EST PASS****É**** QUOI PAR LA TÊTE ?**

**- Il l'a bien pris. Il m'aime toujours. Je l'aime toujours. On va se marier. **

**- HEIN ?!**

Ethan souriait, sans écouter son frère. D'accord, il exagérait un peu en disant qu'ils allaient se marier, mais après tout, pourquoi pas ? Plus tard, quand ils seraient plus âgés, qu'ils auraient fini leurs études, qu'ils auraient emménagés ensemble… que le mariage gay sera enfin légalisé à Beacon Hill…

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le lycanthrope se permit de rêver à un avenir. Ils trouveraient un moyen de faire revenir Stiles. La meute irait mieux, leurs vies seraient belles et ils seraient tous heureux. Du moins, c'est ce qu'Ethan espérait…

« L'espoir des hommes, c'est leur raison de vivre et de mourir »

_ André MALRAUX_


End file.
